


Hilda's Dilemma

by xraynarvaez



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/pseuds/xraynarvaez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda didn’t know why life put her in this predicament of having crushes on two of her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilda's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/gifts).



> Mogs we never wrote about Hilda having to deal with the fact that she has crushes on X-Ray and Ash so I did something. and yeah this is kind of because you wrote something for me so I wrote something for you

Hilda didn’t know why life put her in this predicament of having crushes on two of her friends. The two that happen to have a very stark difference between their personalities. Hilda didn’t know what to do and that was keeping her up all night. Her crushes on Ray and Ash were stressing her out to the point of her trying to avoid them to try and make her crushes go away.

Ash was the first one to notice Hilda acting strange and the fact that she only talked to Gav did not go unnoticed by Ash. Ray found out by Ash telling him Hilda is acting weird but he didn’t want to believe that so he asked Hilda if they were still up for their game night and she said no.

Hilda researched what she was going through and found out about polyamory and the fact that she is poly. She was happy she found a word that she can use to identify with. Her parents would never accept her being bi no less if she dates two people at the same time so that is just more of her life that she has to hide from her parents.

So a few days after that at school Hilda told Ash and Ray she had something important to tell them. Of course the two of them were curious because Hilda only avoided them for a few days and now has something to tell them.

She tells them about her crushes on them and that she likes both of them equally and that she wants to date both of them but only if they want to. She also told them what polyamory is.

Ash thought it through for a few minutes and Hilda waited nervously and hoping she didn’t screw up her friendships with the both of them. When Ash answered and said it be a thing to get used to but she was willing to give it a shot because she also had a crush on Hilda, Hilda let out a sigh of relief and all that left was Ray’s answer.

Ray was skeptical about the whole thing but when Hilda told him he could leave the arrangement whenever he wanted to no-questions-asked he was a little bit more on the accepting it side. Ash told him he only needed to try one date to see if he liked it and left it at that. The girls know if the push Ray for an answer he will run and they both didn’t want that. So when he said he was also willing to give it a shot, he immediately found himself off the ground and in one of Hilda’s arms while Ash was in the other. With Ash laughing at what just happened and Hilda just saying yes to herself to tell herself this actually happened they didn’t hear Ray say he has a crush on the giant nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! x-rayruby on Tumblr if you want to talk


End file.
